


Mornings

by laurensperalta



Series: Jamie/Eddie Short Stories (Headcanons) [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: What an average morning would look like with Jamie and Eddie.





	Mornings

The alarm goes off for the first time at 5:15 in the morning. Jamie opens his heavy eyes and as they adjust to their dark room, he hears Eddie moan beside him. She rolls over and buries her head in the crook of his neck, wraps her arms around his waist and throws her legs over his. Jamie leans down kisses Eddie softly on the lips, as he slowly slides out of her grasp and heads into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

The second alarm starts to go off at 6. Jamie heads back into his and Eddie’s room to turn off their alarm, knowing that the alarm would go off for at least the next fifteen minutes before Eddie was conscious enough to turn it off herself. Eddie was in the same position Jaime had left her in and had wrapped herself around his pillow. She sits up in bed and rubs her eyes as she mumbles a “good morning” in a raspy voice, as Jamie sits next to her on the edge of the bed. 

“Good morning sleepy-head.” Jamie says as he kisses Eddie on her cheek before he heads out of their room to go wake up Scarlett. 

“Time to get up, Pumpkin.” Jamie whispers to Scarlett as he brushes her messy blonde curls back from her face, kissing her forehead. She opens her bright blue eyes looking at Jamie, and making the same groaning sound Jamie got from Eddie earlier that morning, she turns over and buries her head under the blankets. 

“I’m so lucky that my girls always wake up in the happiest moods.” Jamie chuckles as he gets up from the edge of her bed and turns on her bedroom light as he leaves the room. 

At 7, Scarlett comes running out into the kitchen dressed in a Minnie Mouse hot pink shirt with a matching hot pink skirt, her blonde curls tamed into two pigtails at the top of her head and plops herself onto the kitchen bar stool in front of Jamie. Eddie follows closely behind, plopping herself onto the stool next to Scarlett. Jamie slides Eddie an Ariel mug of freshly brewed coffee and Scarlett a Belle mug filled with orange juice. Jamie takes a sip of his coffee out of his Rapunzel mug from the princess set Scarlett insisted they get, so they could all match while they drink their "wake up juice". After breakfast, Jamie grabs the lunches he made for Scarlett and Eddie as Eddie zips up Scarlett’s jacket by the front door. He puts Scarlett’s lunch into her backpack as she sticks her arms out as far as they can go, slides the backpack onto her back and the three of them file out the door.


End file.
